


nice sight to wake up to

by feriowind



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wearing only Gene's coat and driving gloves and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice sight to wake up to

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7172159432/)


End file.
